


This Isn't Right.

by SpacedKey



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, No Smut, benry is nb and there's nothing you can do about it, but some ppl assume certain things abt bodyswap, gordon tag removed while fandoms are combined, i shouldn't have to tag it that, no beta we die like men, this idea got lodged in my sponge brain and now it's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedKey/pseuds/SpacedKey
Summary: Gordon and Benry swap bodies, and now Gordon is stuck in the game.(being honest, this fic is likely to be perpetually un-finished. don't hold me to that though)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing beginnings, so this may be a bit clunky to start. Feedback appreciated!

It’s dark. The lights, having been suddenly shut off in the room the science team were planning on sleeping in. Or, rather, the room Gordon had been planning on logging off in.   
  
“Did one of you do that?” He asks, attempting to tell if this was some kind of scripted event.   
  
“Do what Gordon?” Dr. Coomer says, somewhere off to his left.  
  
“The lights! Did you somehow not notice they’re off?”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bubby says, voice coming from a similar direction.   
  
“Are you being-” Gordon’s cut short by a shock of pain through his head, bringing him to a kneel.   
A loud buzzing fills his ears and he screams out, sounds of agony joined by someone else also screaming.   
He reaches up to his head, trying fruitlessly to block out the sounds, but remembers he’s wearing headphones. He removes his headset, but the sound still continues.   
  
“WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?” he screams, eyes squeezed tight from the pain.   
  
A hand is placed on his back, startling him. He opens his eyes and looks up and sees… Tommy? How was that-   
  
“A-- --- -kay B----y?” Tommy says worry plastered on his face. Gordon can’t understand a single thing coming out of his mouth. Everything is still so loud.   
  
“WHAT?” He shouts, his voice sounding garbled and making his head ache further.   
  
He clasps his hands over his ears- why can he feel his ears? His headphones should be- He took off the headset, right? Why is he still in the game?   
  
Gordon’s eyes focus on his hands as he brings them into his view. They aren’t his hands. This isn’t his character model either.    
  
He’s dressed as a security guard.   
  


* * *

  
The world goes black.   
  
Although Benry could normally see in the dark, this time it was a thick and impenetrable blockade completely blocking his vision.    
  
They could hear Gordon’s confusion, something about the lights going out, but none of the others sounded like they knew what he was talking about.    
  
Suddenly, Benry’s forced to their knees. A pounding in their head and deafening silence is suddenly brought upon them. They grip their head and let out a scream, voice joined by what sounded like Gordon, then a voice they couldn’t recognize. Or, was that… their voice?   
  
Sounds of the world seem to fade back in, along with their vision, and there’s a strange weight to their head.    
  
“Are you okay, Benrey?” Tommy says, and Benry looks at him.    
  
His attention is pointed towards something curled up on the ground- wait, that’s them.    
They look down at their hands, now contained in an HEV suit. They clench and unclench their hands a few times, and come to a realization.   
  
“this is fucked up.”


	2. Coming to Reality

“What the fuck are you two screaming for?” Bubby yells, causing Gordon to flinch at the noise.  
  
Benry’s still marveling at what they look like, and completely ignores Bubby’s question.  
  
Gordon looks up towards the ceiling, the world looks distorted; like it has too many angles. The fluorescent light’s glare into his eyes and he squints.  
The buzzing in his ears seems to have quieted down, but everything is still slightly too loud for comfort. He can hear the whine of electricity coming from the walls, the tapping of Bubby’s impatient foot hitting his ears like a gunshot every time it hits, the-  
  
A helmet is placed on Gordon’s head, muffling everything for the most part.

“why’d you take that off?” Benry asks, their monotone inflection still being used with Gordon’s voice.  
  
“What?” He asks, only catching that he was asked a question.

“Is everything alright, Gordon?” Dr. Coomer says, brows furrowed, and looking at who was now Benry.  
  
“NOTHING’S ALRIGHT ABOUT THIS!” Gordon yells, but he quickly recoils again at the volume.  
  
Benry looks to Tommy and shrugs.  
“freaky friday.”  
  
Tommy looks confused for a moment, but quickly registers the meaning and begins pacing.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” Bubby asks, more irritated than before and tightening his crossed arms.  
  
“I-It’s something Benrey and I talked about!” Tommy says, not slowing down his movement.  
“It means that- that Benrey and Mr. Freeman have swap- switched places!”  
  
Dr. Coomer suddenly looks to Gordon.  
“Hello, Gordon!”  
  
Gordon grits his teeth, but quickly tries to calm down.  
“Why did- why is this happening? What caused this?” He says, struggling to stay focused.  
  
“I don’t know Mr. Freeman… What happened whe-when you two switched?”  
  
“The world just went black! How am I supposed to know anything?”  
  
Tommy looks to Benry.  
“huh? yeah, that.”  
  
They’re still looking over themself, trying to find what feels so off about this body.  
  
“I can’t just stay like this! I have to get back to-” Gordon turns his attention to Benry.  
  
  
Benry reaches up to their face and feels something attached to the front of their face, but not visible. He starts pushing up on the object.  
  
“No! Don’t do that! I don’t know what-”  
  


Benry takes off the headset.  
  


* * *

  
The room is dark, and Benry is disoriented. Weren’t they just-  
  
In their hands is a VR headset, the screen still showing the image of the Black Mesa facility and the science team inside.  
  
Benry’s face scrunches in a mix of confusion and grim understanding, but they just set the headset down on the floor.  
  
They follow a wall until they find a light switch, bathing the room in an off white light.  
It’s a living room, at least they assume it is. There’s a kitchen separated by a half wall and two doors leading somewhere on the other side of the room.  
  
Looking down at their hands, they’re wearing some glove controllers, which they take off and set next to the headset.  
  
Choosing the left door that they saw, they find a bathroom. With a mirror. And a stranger staring back at them.  
  


* * *

  
Gordon’s previous player model goes limp, and he panics.  
He tries to say something, but his throat stops him. Instead of words, comes colors.  
They’re warm, airy, and float out of his throat involuntarily. This only makes him panic more, and he can’t stop the flow of colors.  
  
Tommy attempts to read them; a saturated fire orange, shifting to an oxblood red, then to a pear green.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” Bubby says, slight concern slipping into his voice.  
  
“I- His-His accent is hard to read,” Tommy says, “I only have Benrey’s Voice memorized…”  
  
Dr. Coomer sees Gordon’s plight and kneels down next to him, and giving his back a hard pat. This seems to work, as the flow of orbs stops, and Gordon’s left coughing.  
  
“I helped!” He says, triumphantly.  
  
“I think you just knocked all the air out of him,” Bubby says.  
  
“Thank-” he wheezes, “thank you Dr. Coomer…”  
  
After taking a moment to catch his breath again, Gordon moves to get up, but wobbles over, being caught by Tommy.  
  
“Are you alright, Mr. Freeman?”  
  
“Does everything normally look like a fucking fishbowl?”  
  
Tommy gives a look of sympathy, gone unnoticed by Gordon, and turns him to look him.  
“Try closing your eyes, Mr. Freeman.”  
  
Gordon gives a look, (one that looks strange on Benry’s face), like he’s going to question, but closes his eyes.  
  
But he can still see. So he tries to close his eyes again. He sees less but still has to close them one more time.  
  
“Now open-open your eyes Mr. Freeman.”  
  
He does, and the world looks clear. Almost too clear, but that’s another issue he didn’t want to address at the moment.  
  
Tommy lets go of his shoulders, and Gordon can stand on his own.  
  
He walks over to where the HEV suit player-model is collapsed.  
  
“He’d better not be doing something weird with my body.”  
  


* * *

  
Benry looks at Gordon’s teeth. Duller than theirs, of course, but what else could you expect from a human. His eyes were a dark green, which they thought looked nice with his tan skin and dark hair.  
They pull the hair out of the hair tie and examine it.

‘soft’ they think.  
  
They then remember they’re in Gordon’s house. And they start snooping.  
  


\-------------------

  
After looking through every room, Benry can safely say Gordon’s boring as hell. No wall decorations, only a couch, tv, computer, and game consoles in the living room, bare-bones fridge supply, and a clean bedroom.  
  
“lame-ass doesn’t even have fun hats,” they say as they riffle through his closet.  
  
As they pull down something from the shelf inside, a box almost falls on top of them. They stop and grab that, finding pictures taken on a film camera inside.  
  
They move to sitting on the floor and spread the photos out in front of them.  
  
One is of what looks to be Gordon and some lady smiling at a bar. Another is of Gordon and what could be his mom having a picnic together. A third was a photo of Gordon sitting with a cat in his lap.  
Picking another at random out of the box, it’s of Gordon asleep at a computer with what looks to be code displayed on the screen. They look at the back.  
“You work yourself too hard! <3”  
  
Benry goes back to the other photos and looks at the back of those too.  
The bar one said: “Having a blast on your 23rd! We should do this more often.”  
Picnic one: “It was nice of your mom to invite me to join you two! I wish I could have met her more than I did.”  
The cat photo: “You said you didn’t like cats, but I knew you were lying.”  
The cat one had a little drawing of a cat in the corner.  
  
“boring.” they say, as they toss the photos back into the box.  
  
A sound comes from behind them, and they jump up suddenly, whipping around.  
  
“Mrow?” called the cat, followed by it stretching and yawning. Once settled back into a normal position, it regards Benry with curiosity. Then, it quickly jumps on the bed and leans its head towards them in demand of attention. They reach out their hand, and it rubs its face against it.  
  
“huh.” They regard it with a slight smile, "you got a passport?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of me writing this will be me trying something new, so yeah.
> 
> (edit: 7/9/20: I changed the ending of this chapter. I want to save that for later, more build-up to it y'know?)


End file.
